


Jester

by NoOneKnowsIWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Eventual Relationships, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character, Unrequited Love, court jester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWrite/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWrite
Summary: Most tales begin with that dreaded beginning "Once Upon A Time". They usually end with a princess overcoming her faults and worries and marrying the charming prince. This is not one of those stories I am afraid.This is the story of a little girl that came to be known as Jester, a fool in the eyes of many, and how her world had been turned around not only once, but twice and all before her 19th birthday.





	1. Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is a story I started writing on my Quotev account way back in 2014. Recently, I've decided to write for it once more since I love the idea and think I can execute it right. This story deals with characters on the LGBTQ+ spectrum and I WILL NOT tolerate any hate or negativity to any sexualities or genders. If you have any negative thoughts or views on them, please leave now. I will not say it again.   
> If you still continue to read, please enjoy and critique!

 

She had been the King of Kourit's Court Jester for most of her life. To be completely honest it was not a bad life but not one she'd like to have had. But that had not been completely up to her when she had agreed to take such a position at only 7 years of age. Now at the tender age of 19, Jester had been entertaining King Henrick and his court for over a decade. Much longer than any court jester had been around. Much longer. 

"Sire I have a riddle for thee!" Jester proclaimed in her energetic voice as she pranced about in her flamboyant costume. A corset barely allowing her to breathe and pantaloons that ballooned around her legs were the main outfit along with an anklet, her face painted the palest of white with faux crystals on her cheeks. Her hair was a mess as she skipped and pranced; ribbons had been tied to the ends and followed her in a rainbow mess.

"Ah do tell Jester!" King Henrick called from his seat at the head of the dining table. The table itself was more than 30 feet long and Jester was to parade around it during the meal. For any normal person it would be a giant feat- especially since the feast was lasting more than a few hours- but for Jester, it was child's play. 

"Listen closely your majesty and guest," She flashed a witty smile and winked at the guest of 20, "When you do not know what I am, then I am something. But when you know what I am, then I am nothing. What am I?" She waited. The guests were quiet for a moment before they tittered with each other. Jester busied herself once again with circling the table as they did.

"A poem!" The Duke of Aurel called out, to which Jester shook her colorful head. 

"Money!" The Duchess of Kronur called from her seat farthest from Jester. Many more answered and all were wrong much to Jester's amusement. These people may be royal but common sense and thought were lost to them.

"Time, Jester?" The King's eldest daughter, Princess Kyra called out unsure. Again Jester shook her head and jingled her ankle bell. She did have to give the girl credit for that; Kyra may not be the brightest of the King's daughters, but she did try.

The King's hearty laughter rang out. "Come now Jester do tell us."

Just as she was about to answer a small voice rang out. "A riddle! The answer is a riddle!" King Henrick's younger daughter almost jumped from her seat. Princess Elise smiled and clapped her excited 7 year old hands when Jester nodded and produced a pink flower from her hair. Almost like magic. Jester walked to the other side of the table and bent down to hand to flower to the small child. 

"Yes Princess! How clever you are." Jester winked once more and shook her head sending flecks of sparkle to fall making the guests laugh. Princess Elise was more than ecstatic and happily took the flower, placing it behind her own ear,.

"No more time for riddles, how about something more entertaining?" Princess Kyra said a bit snippy. Jester already knew what she wanted to see and produced four hand sized balls from behind her. With one hand she juggled them in the air and held a hand out to the younger princess. Princess Elise took her hand and moved to stand on her right; she held a small silver object in her hand. Much to the guests surprise it was a knife from the table and when Jester nodded to the little girl, she threw it up in air. Without flinching or missing a step, Jester had caught it with her juggling hand and it span in a circle along with the star patterned balls. The guest gazed in awe as the little princess threw smaller things into the juggling bundle and soon Jester was using both hands and juggling seven other objects along with the star balls. The guest and Princess' clapped excitedly while the King only smiled in content at his Jester. 

Some time had past and it was time for the guests to retire. They excused themselves periodically and left the grand dining room with their servants. Jester herself was exhausted; she'd performed more tricks tonight than any other including standing on one hand while balancing a platter of drinks on her feet. Her arms were sore and feet surely bruised. The Princesses had long since left to their chambers. As the last guest excused themselves, Jester was able to breathe. The only one in the room with Jester was the King who insisted upon speaking to her. She was in no position to deny. However, she was nervous. The King never spoke to anyone without the company of others; even when things in the kingdom had gone awry, someone else was there. Only once did the King ever spoke to her alone. When the Queen had died. 

"Is something the matter, your Majesty?" She asked flinching slightly when a kitchen maid brushed by her and hit her shoulder. Surely bruised. She'd have to deal with that as soon as she got to her room.

The King looked about the room at the servants who were busily cleaning. Many looked tired themselves, after all the sun was rising already and the small banquet had lasted all night. Jester herself was sure to only get a wink of sleep.But he seemed please and having a happy King was all that mattered. 

King Henrick motioned for her to follow behind him. Guards followed even close behind, making her uneasy. "Something has come up. You have served well as my court jester and even more as a friend to my daughters." He looked at her with a glint in his eyes and she had to look away. "I have come to confide in you." As unusual as it was, this was not an odd thing. Since she was young, Jester had always been the Kings entertainment and even when his beloved Queen had passed 5 years ago, she was there to make him smile and wipe away his daughters tears. It had been a tough time for everyone as Queen Allyria was loved by all. Even Jester herself had a hard time putting on a smiling face; but it was what a Court Jester must do. "As you know my daughter Kyra is growing into a lovely young lady and she is nearing her twentieth year." He had started to walk towards the room entrance and Jester followed carefully, trying not to make her bells ring. 

Jester nodded to the King. Princess Kyra was just a little under a year older than herself and she had watched the Princess grow. "Yes Sire, the Princess is maturing very well." She followed behind him, on his left side, where she was always to be.

King Henrick nodded. "The kingdom needs a strong ruler; not just a king like myself or a queen like my daughter." Jester nodded slowly. She was able to follow his train of thought but wasn't completely on board. "Tomorrow we will have very special guests coming. The King and Queen of Valent will be arriving midday. We will have a grand feast with dance and only the finest of musicians. You will perform something new as well, Jester." She startled for a second and nearly tripped over her own bare feet.

"Of course, I am very honored to perform for such guest." She smiled giving the reaction she knew the King wanted but internally she was fumbling. Her body hurt and she'd pushed herself too much tonight; performing tomorrow would only hurt her more. No matter how practiced she was, everyone needed their rest. She'd have to come up with new tricks as well. "Your Majesty may I ask why the King and Queen are coming? Valent is such a far kingdom and a weeks travel at least." She knew he must've known they were coming and was rueful he hadn't told her sooner. At the very least before tonight.

"They will also be bringing their son. The Prince and Kyra are to be wed." Jester had stopped walking and the guard behind her walked right into her. She quickly apologized and caught up with the King. "Is there something you'd like to say Court Jester?" She composed herself and shook her head.

"No Sire, I do not. But I must ask, and I do not mean to offend your majesty or the King and Queen of Valent, does the Princess agree to this?" Princess Kyra may not be Jester's friend but she was an acquaintance and she did care to some degree for the princess. No matter how bratty she could be, the Princess' well being was something she cared deeply for. 

The King only chuckled. "Yes my daughter agrees. In fact she is a bit excited if I may say. She knows she must marry soon and she herself chose the Prince of Valent. Many respectable suitors came forth once she became of age a few years ago. The Prince of Valent was her choice." Jester nodded again. To some, they would think her silence was dismay. She would likely never marry, no one in their right mind would marry the King's fool. 

If she were honest with herself though, she wouldn't be too bothered. Yes, she'd thought about what it would be like to have a romantic relationship with a suitor or anyone. She'd seen the way other servants looked at her, like she was something to be coveted but not touched. And that was fine. Wanting to be loved in that way was something she sought after but never to be touched like so. Even the thought of it made her make a sour face.

They entered a new hall that separated the Royal chambers from the servants. Jester swept herself into a deep curtsy. "Goodnight and good morrow your Majesty. I shall have entertainment for tonight ready when needed." He nodded dismissively to her. And with that she left the King to his own. She could hear King Henrick and his guards leave in the opposite direction and when she turned another corner, she finally let her guard down. With a deep breath she let her posture shift and hunched over, her hands on her hips. She was in more pain and having to hide it from the King took it's tole on her. Knowing she would need to prepare a new routine, costume, and riddles in less than a day and still manage to sleep seemed impossible. She ran a hand through her stained hair and wiped the theater makeup from her face. She knew she looked like a mess; no doubt tomorrow she would look worse. 

After walking down the hallway and turning down 2 corridors and past rude commenting guards, she arrived at her chamber door. Inside she could hear her one servant sleeping soundly. Servant might be too low of the word. The sleeping girl's name was Johanna and had been accompanying Jester since she was 7 and the girl was 4. Johanna had become a very close friend and confident of Jester's and she found herself very protective of the girl. But having Johanna wasn't always a great thing; many other servants detested Jester because she had Johanna. Many thought this made Jester think she was better than them; they would act out in small ways and usually pester Johanna. She wasn't okay with this and had on multiple occasions had to go after one or more servants to make them leave them both alone. 

As Jester plopped ungracefully onto her cot, Johanna roused. The younger looked up at the mess of a clown and sat up. "Jester please allow me to help you." She rubbed the sleep from her vibrant green eyes and moved to the foot of the bed. Jester made a small noise of annoyance and lifted one leg up. Johanna sighed and carefully tended to the other. She removed the anklet, letting it jingle to the floor, before tugging on the pantaloons. She could see Jester's feet were red and blistered, her veins very present on her slightly tan skin. Jester was overworking herself to please the Royals and as her friend, Johanna wasn't okay with it. "Jest, you need to sit up." The Court Jester sat up reluctantly letting out a groan and held her arms over her head. Johanna moved to the side to unlace the back of Jester's costume and unhooked the top of it. She helped her out of the garment and wrapped a small blanket around her. "C'mon, you need to wash and get that wretched stink from you." Even Jester had to agree that she wasn't sweet smelling. Sweat smelling more. Johanna led her to another door in the room that led to the wash room. Jester sat on the stool in the room and watched as Johanna moved to fill the tub. A small well was in the corner of the room, as there was in all the washrooms within the castle. Johanna moved hastily to fill the wooden tub and was a little nervous when she felt how cold the water was.

"I know it's freezing, Johanna." Jester muttered and leaned back against the wall, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around her. Johanna dropped a small lavender scented bar into the tub and waited for the water to foam. 

"It's ready." She went back to help Jester stand and led her once more. Jester climbed into the tub and felt her nerves come alive with the cold. It wasn't unbearable but she'd have preferred warmer water. She say in the shoulder deep water and leaned her head back against the side. Johanna took her arm and began the process of washing the paint and makeup from her. She used a clothe and suds to wash the theater makeup from Jester's face, leaving her with her light caramel colored skin. Johanna couldn't help but look at Jester's eyes, they were like her own as a green that danced with amusement but there was something else she couldn't make out. "Do you wish me to remove the dye too?" She poured water onto Jester's hair as the girl nodded. Using a special mixture of theater makeup, oil, and a tinge of fruit, Jester was able to turn her natural auburn hair into any color she wished. Or the King wished. That night she had managed to change her hair into a rainbow of colors, especially for Princess Elise's amusement. Johanna made work of untying each ribbon from the girl's hair; thankfully they came free easy without needing to be cut out. 

Jester sighed as her scalp was massaged. "I need new tricks and routines, Johanna. There will be a grand banquet tonight and I am to perform all night once more." Johanna could hear the irritation and continued to rinse the color out of her locks. "Do you have any suggestions, my friend? I've gone blank on everything and if I don't come up with something..." Jester's breath hitched as the thought crossed her mind. She couldn't think of what may happen to her. Only once, when she was still new to her life, was she not able to perform. Even though she was a child, there was still a punishment and she was met with a wooden spoon to her backside from the cook. Now that she was older her punishment would only be worse. 

Johanna poured water onto her head and sighed. "Might I suggest the act you've been working on for some time?" Jester had forgotten about that act. She'd forgotten about it for a reason. It was so complicated that she refused to even think of it. It wasn't even much of an act as it was testing how far she could push herself. But it might work.

"I cannot do it alone! After what all I did tonight, I'll be surprised if I can even do a tumble tomorrow." She stood and Johanna held out a towel for her and helped dry her hair. She also handed her a tunic and puffy pants she usually wore when practicing.

She crossed her arms waiting for Jester to dress. "I'm sure I can find an old costume of yours that will fit me." Jester looked at her and smiled. She cared deeply for Johanna and was glad to have her by her side.

"Then we better get practicing."

 


	2. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting royalty. Performing for them.

"I don't think I can do this." 

"Of course you can, it's not as complicated and not even half of what I must do." It was close to midday and the Royals of Valent were due to arrive within the hour. After practicing from six to ten, and a short two hour sleep for Jester, they were both dressed and waiting. Well Johanna was dressed; per usual Jester was waiting till the very last moment to finish getting ready. They had taken mostly taken time to find something for Johanna considering she was smaller. After much bickering they'd decided on a costume with a short skirt and men's trousers that were adorned with spades. Johanna's hair had been pulled taut back and her face only adorned with white makeup and her cheeks a florescent pink. 

 Jester reluctantly put on one of her new costumes that she had wished to save for later; a loose low cut top that was tucked into a pair of pantaloons she'd cut a few inches above her knee. While Johanna was covered in spades, she wore clubs. Her hair had been made an obscene red with black ribbons intertwined; she wore the same faux crystals on her cheeks and had smeared the same pink Johanna used over her lips. She had just to put her ankle bells. "I'm going to look around and see if any of the Royals have arrived." Jester said leaving Johanna in the servants powder room. The younger girl fussed but crossed her arms and nodded. Jester walked carefully through the halls, passing by servants who were frantically trying to prepare the feast and other entertainment. She knew the halls almost as well as herself and could wander without getting lost for hours.

"Watch out!" She moved to flatten herself against the wall as a boy ran past. Well it looked like a boy at first but when she turned to look at him, he was definitely older than her if only by a year. She adjusted the top and huffed. Never had someone so rudely passed her, even the servants who didn't like her had more manners. Just as she was about to continue her walk, another boy came and nearly collided with her. 

"Pardon me m'la-," The boy stopped in front of her as she crossed her arms. She knew what she wore would provoke lookers but that was beside the point. It was rude to stare unwarranted. 

"Do you want something?" She didn't recognize the boy but by the looks of him, he was possibly a noble. Maybe apart of the Valent court. "It is very rude to run into someone, especially after ones companion has done so already. Were you raised in a barn?" 

A smile broke across his face. "I don't mean to offend such a lovely young lady," He half bowed, "please allow me to apologize. I am Cecil." Jester narrowed her eyes and met the boy- Cecil's sapphire ones. She couldn't help but stare for a minute before looking away. "You must be the King's Court Jester, it will be a pleasure seeing you perform." And with that he ran off to catch the other boy. Jester felt herself flush and tried to straighten herself before walking back to Johanna. She could look around later.

"That was quick." Johanna had fixed her makeup and was waiting patiently. "Do you know when we start?" Just as Jester was about to answer, the bells rang out signaling all needed were to be in position. Jester pulled her hat over her colored head and slipped the bells around her ankles. Johanna looked nervous and Jester had to drag her down the servants hall. Jester could understand her nervousness, it was a huge stunt and she could remember the first time she wore something revealing as what they wore. It was nerve wracking and uncomfortable. 

They made it to a door that led into the ballroom and both did a once over making sure they were presentable. Jester could hear the musicians playing and chatter all around. Both slipped into the room without being seen and passed behind many nobles in attendance. In the front of the room, Jester could see the thrones with the King in center and the princesses to his right. The King's presence alone would intimidate anyone; his beautiful daughters beside him were only an add on. Princess Kyra look astonishing as always in her velvet red dress and young Elise sat nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement. 

To the left were unmistakably the King and Queen of Valent. The pastel blues they wore were enough to give them away even without the intricate jewelry the queen wore and how the king help himself; like he was better than anyone else in the room. There was another seat next to them which could only belong to the Prince. Who wasn't there. Jester couldn't help but feel disappointed and agitated. Here she was to perform for someone who wasn't even there on very little sleep and with a routine she wasn't too keen on. 

"Typical royals." She muttered and they quietly made their way to stand off to the side of the musicians, almost hidden by a curtain. Jester looked around the ball room taking in the guests. Many were from Kourit but she noticed there were definitely guests of the Valent Kingdom. The fashions for one were different. Where Kourit was centered around darker colors- sticking towards a black, white, and any color variation that was darker- the Valent appeared to lean towards pastel. Many wore complicated jewelry and had some sort of makeup to their faces that made them shine. 

Jester couldn't help but wonder if Princess Kyra could cope with that new life. 

"Attention everyone!" Almost complete silence occurred as King Henrick stood from his place on the throne. Jester gasped seeing his attire: he wore his best cape and attire, both red lined with gold and his jeweled crown sat atop his head and his fingers adorned with rings. He definitely looked like a King and a very handsome one. She was sure he hadn't dressed so astonishing since the Queen's passing. "Please allow me to introduce the King and Queen of our sister kingdom, King William and Queen Sophia of Valent!" An applaud erupted and the two Royals stood to bow and curtsy. Jester was able to get a proper look of them then; Queen Sophia was beautiful. There was no doubt of that. Her blonde hair cascaded freely around her and her eyes were enough to pierce you into place. But her kind smile and fair face gave way that she was much kinder. King William was a stout man with a face that looked like he spent more time frowning but even now, his blue eyes looked gleeful. 

"And now may we all welcome their son, the Prince of Valent!" With that the main doors opened and the musicians started with a cry upbeat song. Jester craned her head to see who the Prince was and when she saw him her eyes widened; a hand came over her mouth. She had messed up. Striding in with the utter most confidence in an outfit very befitting to Valent was indeed the Prince. With sapphire eyes.

 


	3. Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester realizes she's made a mistake.

 

Jester stared in awe and confusion as Cecil, _Prince Cecil_ , joined his parents on the throne. Her heart thudded in her ears and she prayed for any Gods to listen; she hoped Prince Cecil was benevolent and wouldn't speak of how she had spoken to him before.

King Henrick spoke once more, gathering everyone's attention. "Prince Cecil is to wed my daughter, Princess Kyra, within the month. They shall marry under the summer sun and join our two kingdoms for all eternity." Another applaud sounded and Jester mechanically joined in. She was in trouble now. Bad mouthing a prince and the future King would surely lead her to the dungeon. Maybe he hadn't told anyone and she'd be alright. She swallowed and tried to calm her nerves. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the other boy from earlier standing to the side of where the Prince sat. She watched as he seemed to be watching everyone else. "Now for tonight's entertainment!" King Henrick's voice snapped her back to reality. "Tonight a special act will occur from the Royal Court Jester!" With this, he sat back onto the velvet throne. Jester felt her heart in her throat and cleared it before grabbing Johanna's hand. Jester ran out in the center of the room where the crowd had created a half circle in front of the thrones. 

"Now!" Jester whispered to Johanna. The young girl dove to a ball and tumbled before landing on her feet and posing with one hand in the air and other in a half bow. Jester had turned herself to jump and kart wheeled twice before landing in the same pose. She felt her muscles ache and her hands stung with old blisters. There was a very long night ahead. 

Lifting her head, Jester smiled broadly at the King and the other Royals in front of her. "My lord we have a special performance tonight. I have acquired the assistance of my lovely friend," she motioned to the still bowed Johanna, "and we are very honored to perform for the Royals of Valent." With that both straightened. The crowd applauded as they both took their position opposite each other. 

Jester took a deep breath before nodding to Johanna who produced three balls from her skirt's pocket. She threw one in the air after the other and Jester caught all three. To both girl's knowing and dismay, juggling would be the easiest part of their act.

Without missing a beat, Johanna ran to a small trunk that was hidden behind the musicians. They had talked to them and agreed to hold onto the trunk until needed. She produced white pins from the trunk and a small rock of flint. Jester continued her juggling as Johanna readied their next part. Carefully, the girl scraped the flint against the side of a pin over and over. She did once more before the pin was aflame. She did so to another and held both at arms length; carefully she threw one to Jester who caught it with ease. Jester tried not to get distracted but her eyes were drawn to Cecil. His sapphire eyes would lock on her and make her nervous. And not in the nervous way he'd likely made other woman of the court. Nervous, like he was hoping she'd mess up. 

Johanna could see Jester was having a hard time and moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the Prince. "Toss." She muttered and without missing a beat, Jester tossed a flaming pin her way. One after the other they tossed the objects between them. The guests applauded around them and both could hear the laughter of Princess Elise. The King however was watching with a look that made Jester slightly afraid; she couldn't ruin this. A boy ran up to the two with a bucket of water and carefully Jester caught the pins and set them extinguishing the flames. They both took a moment to collect themselves as they posed and the guests applauded. 

"Now for a more intriguing act!" Jester called and the same boy ran forward carrying a hoop. The Royals all leaned forward intrigued. "I warn you all to never try this. Even I myself wouldn't do this without help." With that Jester held the hoop to her side as the boy lit it. She took a deep breath feeling the flames heat the hoops and her hands ache. First blisters on her feet, now she had to worry about burns on her hands. 

Jester began to dance. Slowly, circling the hoop around her wrist before letting it travel down her body. She looked over to Johanna who held something akin to a fan and let the boy light it. Both danced the same dance. Stretching their arms and bodies to as tall as they could as they twirled and twisted. Johanna was able to keep the flaming fan far from her body as they moved; with every move Jester made, the fire seemed to lick at her skin. Everyone enjoyed it. 

There were quiet gasps and titters as the flames grew slightly. They danced on. Going through a routine they had concocted in an hour, full of hip movements and dizzying spins, they danced. Jester noted the Royals reactions. The King and Queen of Valent sat forward eagerly as did Elise and Kyra. Both Princesses knew Jester had never done something like this and were intrigued. King Henrick had a pleased expression and sat back in his throne; his satisfaction was all Jester needed to ensue she'd be alright for now. Briefly, she allowed herself to look at Prince Cecil. He was smirking. She felt an unknown feeling in her chest, one she wasn't keen on liking and rather not have. He looked at her like she was something to be had, to conquer. The brown haired boy next to him was watching her too. The way he looked at her was in awe, not like she was something to covet. 

Slowly, the two ended the dance. Johanna did first. She extinguished her fan before setting it aside and Jester let the hoop continue traveling down her body. Once it reached her ankles, she lifted one foot and let it twirl before clattering to the ground. Johanna grabbed it with a wet cloth and put out the rest of the flames. Once that was done, both girl's turned to face the crowd. Jester took a deep breath. 

"And now! This act is less dangerous, such a disappointment, but very tricky." The boy from earlier, Jester would need to ask his name later, came up and handed her a rather large red ball with a single stripe on it. This is the part Johanna had been nervous for and felt herself tense. "It'll be okay." Jester whispered and Johanna had no choice but to nod. Jester bent down to removed her slippers, leaving her touching to cold floor. She placed the ball on the ground and with Johanna's help was able to stand on it with both feet. As she balanced, the younger girl placed on foot on the ball as well and the other onto Jester's hip. It was something they'd gone over again and again but hadn't done properly. But they had to try. 

Johanna straightened herself out and with one hand clasped in Jester's, managed to stand nearly perpendicular to the other. The crowd applauded. The ball had started to waver and Jester locked her knees keeping it on place. "Now!" She shouted and without a thought, Johanna managed to let go and flip down. She landed on her feet and Jester let the ball come out from under her. She herself landed on her hands. Carefully, she folded her body so her legs hovered over her head. Johanna followed the routine and came to stand in front of Jester. Almost gracefully, she lifted herself up and onto Jester's feet. Her hands shook as they took all of her body weight. 

Jester slowly rotated her body into a handstand. The other was lifted high into the air. Johanna's hands gripped tightly to the court jester's feet as she went higher. Her own body was taut and she bent both legs in opposite directions almost like a star. Jester felt her shirt and tensed her body as she lifted on hand off the ground. Almost immediately she felt the shift in weight but kept both of them up. With one hand outstretched, she grabbed for the hoop that lay lifelessly on the ground. She snatched it and threw it up, Johanna catching it with her foot. The girl rotated her ankle and soon it was twirling around her limb. The crowd awed.

The two continued through balancing acts until the feast was mid way. They were awarded with applauds and cheers through each act. Both shook as they're muscles began to ache and Jester addressed the crowd as their act came to an end. She'd been told the musicians would take over now. "Thank you all for your kind applause!" She smiled cheekily. "Now enjoy the rest of this wonderful banquet and dance to your hearts content. It was a great honor and privilege to perform for the King, Queen, and Prince of Valent!" Another applause enacted and the two girls made their escape out the servants entrance.

"I am never doing that again." Johanna was breathless as they were safely hidden behind the door. "I dunna understand how you do it every night!" Her accent slipped a bit and Jester patted her cheek affectionately. The dark skinned girl was visibly flushed and sweating even under the heavy makeup.

"You won't have to my lovely. Now let's rest before we are called back unwillingly." Both smiled at the other. Jester led the way to their chamber and was glad for a nights reprieve. She was sure they would both fall asleep once they'd undressed and cleaned themselves. She was also sure neither of them would care. 

**\-------------------------------------------**

Back in the ballroom a certain prince was creating a plan. "Alec come here." He called to his servant and friend. The brown haired boy next to him came forward and bent down. The boy stood at an unusual height of over 6 feet; with chestnut colored hair and dark eyes he was sure to swoon every maiden near him. He was almost the opposite of Cecil who's eyes were bluer than the sea and hair a honey blonde. It's no wonder Princess Kyra had chosen Cecil.

"Yes, Cecil?" Alec held himself composed with his hands clasped behind him.

Cecil gestured him closer. "I need you to do something for me." Alec nodded, he was willing to do anything for the Prince. "Find out who the Jester girl is and everything about her. And do so within the week." Alec nodded stiffly. He knew his Prince well enough to know the girl would intrigue him; he hadn't counted on her intriguing him as well. 

 


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of questions.

 

It had been 3 days since she performed and 3 days since the Royals of Valent had arrived. 3 very short days.

Jester was thankful when Johanna had came to her saying the King would allow her a few days rest; he apparently appreciated her extreme acts. Tomorrow she would be back to entertaining but she cherished the three days she had to herself and Johanna. More than anything Jester slept and had Johanna apply cold rags to her aching body. The younger girl wasn't in pain at all from her stunt much to her own joy. Jester nearly ruined her sleep schedule- what messy one she already had- by sleeping nearly all day and night. She only woke when Johanna made her eat and bathe. Though she was grumpy about it, she was grateful for her friend watching over her.

At the moment Jester was calmly walking the corridors. Jester enjoyed the quiet; it was a rarity within the castle and even more so with the Royals from Valent visiting.  Many servants had been attending to the Royals, especially Kyra and Cecil. Though she'd been near incapacitated the past few days, she knew what was going on. Johanna had made herself useful and listened in for any rumors passing from one servant to the other. The cook, Johanna's own Aunt, had been helpful with this. As the cook, Marron heard almost everything about everyone. There was talk of the wedding and everything that would happen before it. Princess Kyra was seen constantly attached to Prince Cecil's side and seemed to only leave him come nightfall or when it was about her dress. The Prince seemed to be enjoying his stay as well as his parents.

She didn't let herself think about it too much. The Prince was none of her concern and all she was to be worrying about was entertaining guests. That was what a court jester did.

Jester continued down through the halls and out a side wooden door. It led to a small corridor that was absolutely stunning. She enjoyed this hall very much and hardly anyone came through this way. It was her own secret to watch the colored window panes in the sun and watch them reflect on her skin. Since this was part of the servants quarters, not many came this way. Only once or twice had she seen someone else pass through and that was because this led to the garden. Even so, many used the main corridors to reach the gardens. Jester preferred it that way.

She sighed and stopped walking. She lent back against a wall and looked up towards the high windows. Truly, she did love this place. Jester brushed her hair back and behind her ear; she felt herself sadden seeing it. The colors she had used the other night were bright reds from berries and paint she had found stowed away in a trunk. They were probably there for a reason. They refused to be washed out much to her annoyance and Johanna's glee. She missed her natural auburn and knew it'd be very unlikely that's she'd every see it again.

"It's a bit chilly for summer, wouldn't you say?" She jumped and spun around quickly to see the intruder. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the man before her. "Honestly you would think Kourit would be warmer with all the colors." He smiled and she felt her heart jump. Jester pushed off the wall and crossed her arms.

"I guess so." She answered. Quickly, she sized him up. She had seen this man before; he'd run into her the first time too. Light brown eyes looked down at her and she guessed he was a decent foot taller than she.

"I am Alec Emerin. I came with the Valent court three days ago." Right. This was the boy who'd rudely ran into her the night of the feast and the one who had stood behind Prince Cecil during it. He was smiling at her and she wanted to wipe it off his face. "You are? Surely a talented performer as yourself has a name." Jester couldn't help but notice the way his eyes danced with amusement. Over what, she wasn't sure.

"Jester. You may call me Jester, like everyone else." She watched as something flashed over his face before it softened and he came to stand right next to her.

"Well, Jester I was wondering if we could talk." She arched a brow and nearly scoffed. Who did this Alec Emerin think he was?

"Talk?" She turned and began walking down the corridor. She could hear him quickly follow behind and walk beside her.

"Yes." He nodded. "About whatever you wish. I saw you perform and was intrigued. And seeing as the Prince and subsequently I will not be leaving any time soon, I wondered if we could be friends." To this she scoffed. He startled. "Have I offended you?" She shook her head with a small smile.

"Being 'friends' isn't something you want to be with me. I am the Royal Court Jester, except there is nothing royal about me." She opened her arms wide showing herself off before smiling softly. She shook her head slightly. "But I guess we should be acquainted seeing as out kingdoms will unite." She held out her hand. "It is nice to meet you, Alec of Valent." He took hold of her forearm and she to his and shook. "Now is there something you wished to speak of? Or are we to enjoy each other on silence?" She gestured to the stone hall around them.

"Your name would be a nice start." He inquired and leaned against a pillar.

Jester stopped and shook her head. "My name has been meaningless for over 10 years. I see no point in telling a stranger. So for now and forever more, you may call me Jester." He nodded with a look that made her question him.

"Alright lovely Jester." She felt her chest tighten. "Shall we play a game?" She gave him a questioning look. "Only a game of questions. I ask one and you answer, then you switch." She thought for a moment. The only person she spoke with often was Johanna and after nearly 10 years, she didn't need to hold her tongue with the girl. With someone new however, she would need to be careful.

"If I must." She sighed. "You start." She started to walk down the hall and he followed.

He thought for a moment. "How long have you lived in the castle?" He walked with his hands behind his back and kept in step. It was clear he had been raised properly; not in a barn like Jester thought when he nearly knocked her over.

"Over a decade. I came when I was about 7 years of age and have been ever since." She took the ends of her hair and pulled them up to tie her hair into a knot. Though it was cold, the summer heat would likely come quick. "How long have you lived in the Valent castle?" They kept their distance from each other but Jester could feel the heat from him.

"Ah that would be my whole life. My parents worked there as the stable man and a cook then nanny, so naturally I grew up there." Jester couldn't help but look at him. His whole life? Maybe some were luckier than others. "How has your hair come to be so red?" She rolled her eyes and explained that the stabbing wouldn't come out so she was stuck with it.

"Why, do you like it?" She couldn't help but be coy.

"Possibly." He gave another heart stuttering smile. "It suits your eyes. Rosy red and forest green. A befitting mix for a jester." His face suddenly changed to a confused expression. "Why is a young woman as yourself still a court jester for the King? Surely, any suitor would be lucky to be with someone who the King thought highly enough to keep for over a decade. Even if she won't say her real name, _Jester_." He emphasized the fake name. She stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"As I've said before, my real name means nothing. To me or anyone. I have been the court jester for near my whole childhood and even into adulthood. If the King wishes to send me off or marry me to whomever he chooses, I will do so. Until then, I will stay the court jester." Her voice was hard at first but softened as she spoke. Alec could hear the sorrow in it. He felt horrid for asking. "What are you to the Prince?" She asked quickly.

It took him a minute to answer. "I am the prince's advisor, companion, and friend. We are the same age and grew up together. My mother was once his nanny until he grew too old." Jester nodded and looked back out the windows. They were nearing the garden and she was hesitant to take him there. "Do you wish to ever marry? My mother raised me on it was every woman's dream to marry and have children. You seem content otherwise." He wasn't going to let this go.

Jester sighed and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, Alec was staring at her intently. "I don't know. Sometimes I think maybe to ask and see if I am able to leave the castle, find someone to marry and settle with. Most times I cannot even fathom doing so. Yes I'd like someone to call my own but children and..." She made a face. "I have no desire to be with anyone, man or woman, like that." He seemed slightly startled by this but composed himself quickly.

"I understand." Jester stopped and looked up at him. "In a sense, anyways. I've never wanted to be with anyone in that sense. Well, only one person but even so it took a long while to feel that." Huh. She nodded slowly before continuing to walk. "Maybe a lighter question, this time?" She couldn't help but smile. "How old are you, Jester?"

A much lighter question. "I believe I have passed my 19th year but I'm not always sure." She placed her hands on the stone window sill and let her fingers trail along it as they walked.

"Why is that?" Alec couldn't help but be curious.

Jester shrugged. "Before I came here, my family didn't have time nor money to have birthdays. If anyone remembered for that matter. I do know the date I was born, the 3rd of every new year, but I'm not sure of the year. I chose a year years ago to be safe; whether I was a year old or younger isn't something I worry about. When I came here, no one but I even remembered the date." She looked at him half smiling. "I get to ask two questions now."

He nodded. "I suppose you do."

"How old are you, Alec Emerin?" She tilted her head, waiting.

He looked ahead of them as he spoke. "I am older than you. I have just passed my twentieth birthday on the 18th of April. My mother fussed over it since I still wasn't looking to wed anyone and she being herself, wants grandchildren."  He chuckled softly. It was a sound Jester wouldn't mind hearing more. "You have another question?" He waited and she snapped back to herself.

She thought for a moment then bit her lip. "Why are you interested in me? I'm not exactly one of the princesses or a beautiful maiden. Just..." She sighed heavily. "Just the court jester." A smile came from Alec.

"I wouldn't say 'interested', lovely Jester. I am more curious." She raised an eyebrow. "You see I've never seen anyone do what you can and I would like to watch and learn more if I could. Nor have I ever met anyone who seems to feel about marriage, people, and the world like I do." A slight blush came over her cheeks. Quickly turning away, she could see the entrance to the garden and could faintly see Johanna sitting on a stone bench. The younger girl waved and lazily lay waved back.

"If you are asking me to teach you, my answer is maybe. I have other obligations and am practicing every day except the very few I'm granted off. So don't be too hopeful." With that she walked down the entrance leaving Alec watching. The man seemed stunned. He watched her leave with a slight smile on his face.

"Who was that?" Johanna asked once Jester approached her.

"Just a servant of the Valent." She sat down and they continued talking of something else.

Meanwhile Alec moved back towards the corridor but stopped. He couldn't help but watch how Jester interacted with the other girl. He knew he was to find out all he could about the jester girl but something else about her intrigued him. She was definitely a spit fire and could hold her own, unlike most. And she was like him, somewhat. Never had he met someone who wasn't interested in marriage and procreating.

He hadn't wanted to, but Alec left. He looked at the court jester and girl she sat with. He needed to report back to Cecil but part of him didn't want to. But, he was a loyal servant.

 


	5. Inform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is loyal to Prince Cecil.

It was not long before Alec found Cecil.

He had been with Princess Kyra all day; the woman didn't seem to let him alone for a second. Quietly, Alec knocked on the door of the study the two were in- attended of course. "My lord." Alec bowed and addressed Cecil. "I have the news you requested." He stood and met the eye of the prince. He nodded and stood. The Princess' hand lingered on Cecil's arm, not wanting him to go. Alec felt a surge of detest in his chest. 

"If you would excuse me, my sweet. I'll will be just a moment." He flashed a smile to the blonde princess who immediately smiled back in a swoon. Alec exited the room and Cecil followed almost too eager. One the door was closed he didn't hesitate. "So, what of the jester girl did you find out?" His smile was more than amusement. 

Alec took a deep breath. Why he was hesitant was lost on him; he'd scouted out more than one or two girls for Cecil. This one shouldn't be any harder. "Her name is Jester, or what she likes to be called. She's been one for over a decade and has no plans to leave. Her birthday is January 3rd and she turned 19 this year. Or so she thinks, she doesn't know what year she was born." Cecil waved that off.

"Come now, Alec. Give me the better details. I do not need to know her birthday or how long she's been here." Alec would have rolled his eyes. His Prince only cared about one thing when it came to finding things out about girls. 

"She has no intent to every marry or leave the court. She said if the King were to marry her off to someone, she would go. Only out of obligation it seems. And," there was a growing knot in his stomach, "she doesn't seek out partners. She has no need or want for anyone in that way." He could have sworn he saw Cecil's face fall before he recovered.

He waved his hand about again and returned to his composed demeanor. A smirk returned to his face that Alec knew well and one that still made his heart stutter. "No matter. You can have her then; seems you two are broken in the same way. Unless of course, I could change her mind. One would never know unless they try." That always stung. Cecil never understood why Alec wasn't chasing maidens around when he had no marital obligations. He never would understand, only calling his friend _broken_ when it came up. Alec was not broken, at least that's what he told himself. Just stricken by someone he could never have. 

"I think not. She seems more friendly than lusting after anything other than her work." Cecil turned back towards Alec when he spoke. "Jester seems more than kind. I do not wish for any harm to come to her." 

Cecil's sapphire eyes pierced the servant where he stood. "Are you telling me not to hurt her? Because if you are that would mean you are ordering me around, Alec. And who are you to order the Prince of Valent and future King of Kourit around?" They were friends yes, but it was a less than symbiotic relationship.

"No one, sire." Alec muttered and looked to the side. He knew he shouldn't have spoke up. 

Cecil clapped a hand over his shoulder. "Good. Now allow me to return to the princess." With that, he left Alec standing alone in the hall. The man felt the knot in his stomach tighten significantly. Cecil would do as he pleased; he was the prince after all. He was nearly untouchable. He could order Alec to do anything he wished and Alec would do it. Out of loyalty or the unrequited love he felt towards his prince, he wasn't sure. Why he loved him like he did, he never understood either. Alec was a kind and tender person; his mother always cooed this to him when he was a child. He wouldn't even hurt a mouse much less a person. The only times he had hurt anything were the few times he'd gone hunting with the prince. Even then he'd been hesitant. 

Cecil was not like this. He would do what he had to to get what he wanted. Even if it hurt some. And he would make Alec have a part in it if he chose. Why the servant loved this prince so wasn't something easily figured out. Not that Alec would ever admit it to Cecil, though he was sure the blonde one already knew. Maybe that was why he used Alec for his bidding. 

He knew his friend would never leave him. So long as he loved him. 

 


	6. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news comes to Jester.

"I don't understand why the King has requested you." 

They walked down the stone hall. It was late at night and Jester had her sleep interrupted, something she hated. Johanna had come with her since no guard had stuck around the escort them. They were walking hurriedly to the King's main study. "Did you do something wrong or are you to do a stunt again?" Jester just shook her head and tried to brush her hair back with her hands. "And at such an hour. Jester it's past midnight and well into the morning. Why would he have any need for yo-"

"I don't know." Jester silenced Johanna. The girl had insisted upon coming with when a guard had knocked and given orders for Jester to meet the King in his study. Never had this happened and she didn't believe the guard at first. Only when the guard presented a written summons did she listen. Johanna had woken up when Jester was about to leave the room; she wasn't going to let her friend go alone. So the two had followed the guard into the hall and down many corridors. He left them in the hall that lead to the Royals chambers. Though she'd lived in the castle for well over a decade, she had only been in this part of it once. Princess Elise had a nightmare a year or so ago and wouldn't sleep until the court jester came to her room; Jester had told her the few stories she knew until the Princess was lulled to sleep. That was the only time she'd been allowed here. 

 Two guards stood waiting and when the two girls approached they stopped them. 

"What are you doing at this time of night, Jester?" The taller of the guards asked. Said girl looked at the men more than irritated. 

Jester crossed her arms. "King Henrick requested I see him immediately." Both looked at each other and simultaneously moved aside. Apparently they knew but wanted to pester. She tried not to dwell on what the guards might be thinking of her then; the court jester seeing the King at such a late hour? She shook her head and rushed past them. No time to be thinking of vulgar acts. They came down the hall passing the princesses rooms and the hall that lead to the chambers the Valent Royals were in. Though she'd only been once before, she knew the door at the far end of the hall was the King's study. It was huge and an ornate stag was depicted on it. Cautiously, she knocked. 

"Enter." She heard from within and opened the creaking door. She pulled her tunic tighter around her as she felt the coldness of the room. 

"Stay here." She whispered to Johanna and the younger obeyed staying outside the door. Jester could tell Johanna wanted to follow and make sure she was okay. She would have to assure her later she was fine. "Sire, you requested I come?" She closed the door behind her and could hear Johanna lean against it to listen in. 

King Henrick sat at a mahogany desk looking through some papers. "Ah my dear Jester. You came sooner than I thought." He set the papers down and stood to walk around the desk. "You are surely wondering why I asked you here at such a late hour but some news has arrived. From your family." Jester felt her chest tighten and took a minute to understand. Only a handful of times had news from her family came through. Once when her father had foolishly broken his foot falling off a horse, when her sister had become incredibly sick and Jester had all but begged the King to allow her to send a doctor if she could not go herself. He had allowed it and the last time she would get any news would be when her sister wrote her telling her she was better and thank you. Jester had wanted to write back, to say she was glad the sister she'd never formally met was alright and they were doing okay financially.

But she couldn't. Part of the contract she'd been nearly forced to agree to stated she would not be allowed to contact her family. Not without the King's say. He had only allowed her to send to doctor once she agreed to never contact them after. 

"Is something wrong?" She hesitantly asked. The King looked at her pitifully.

He pulled a paper off the desk and held it out to her. "I think it best for you to read for yourself. This was delivered earlier in the day, I only got around to reading it right before I sent for you." She took the paper and looked at the King once before looking down to the paper. Her breathe caught in her throat.

_Sister_ , it read.  
 _I have only written to you once before. I was younger then, maybe just days over five or so I have been told. I was to thank you for sending a doctor who could help me when I was sick. I did that._  
We have never met but here I am writing to you again. Father doesn't know I am but I feel like you should know. You are the one supporting us financially and have done so since I was a babe. Mother said you hadn't even seen me when you left, she was still with me then.  
I write to you to let you know something has happened. Father did not want you to know but I thought you should. You are his daughter and my sister after all. Mother has passed. She had been sick for a very long time but refused treatment. I wish I knew why, I wish I could tell you she was happy in the end but I cannot lie.   
I would greatly like to see you. We plan to bury mother and celebrate her life within the weeks time. I hope this letter reaches you before then. If it does not, I hope you will consider coming anyways. I am so sorry this had to be done in a letter.  
Sincerely,  
Your sister   
Angelica.

Jester felt her blood run cold. She stared at the paper and felt every muscle in her body stiffen. Minutes could have passed. Hell, hours could have and she wouldn't have known. 

"Jester, I understand how hard this may be." She slowly looked up to King Henrick. He had a soft expression and kept his voice leveled. "After tomorrow, I will allow you leave. Not long- just long enough to travel to and from and see your family." He put a hand on her shoulder and she nearly crumpled. Everything seemed incredibly delicate to her. "You may take your maid with you and two horses. I will send word to the stables to prepare for your departure. You were there for my daughters when my beloved Kaya passed. This is the least I can give you." 

She kept her gave down and nodded. "Thank you, your majesty. I," she took a shaky breath, "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness." She felt her voice waver and bowed low. "I believe I should retire now. I will let Johanna know of our leave. Goodnight, sire." As she turned to leave, King Henrick cleared his throat. 

"Another thing," His face was no less compassionate. "It has been reported to me that Prince Cecil has been asking about you. Do you know why?" 

Jester furrowed her brows and shook her head. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I have only ever seen the prince once at the banquet. I can assure you I have no clue why he would be asking about me." It took maybe a second to remember Alec. He had asked her many questions. Yes, she had asked some in return but he could easily tell the Prince everything she had said. "I've never said a word to him and only spoken to his advisor all of once."

The King raised a brow and nodded. "You are to speak to neither the Prince or his advisor, understood? Your performances should be the only times you are in the same room as them." She nodded quickly, feeling like a scolded child. "Good. You may leave and," the compassionate expression came back to him, "I truly am sorry for your mother." Again, she nodded and took her leave.  

She half bowed and left the room as quickly as she could. Johanna looked at her with nervous eyes as she rushed out of the room and down the hall. "Jest, what happened?" The clown could only shake her head. Her throat was tight as they walked. Johanna stayed close by, reaching out to take her hand like she normally would when Jester needed comfort. Jester kept her hands tight by her side. She didn't want to be touched right then. 

"Aye looks like the King wasn't pleased with her. Or by her." The snickering voice of one of the guards from earlier made them freeze. Johanna turned around ready to spew words at the men when Jester clenched her fists.

"You know nothing!" She whirled at the guard. He took a step back as she came closer. "How dare you suggest I would lower myself to that. I may be a fool but I am no whore!" She shoved the tall guard and walked away. He stumbled back and Johanna watched as Jester all but ran down the hall. Johanna threw a dirty look towards the recovering guard before rushing after her friend. 

Jester hadn't bothered to close the door to her room. She had collapsed onto the ground and pressed herself against it. Tears welled in her eyes but refused to spill. Dry sobs came out of her and her stomach clenched. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other covered her mouth; she didn't want to wake anyone who might be nearby. Johanna rushed to her side immediately after closing the door. "What happened? Please tell me, love." Johanna knelt down and pulled the sobbing girl close to her. Her dark locks covered Jester's face as she held her close.

"M-my mother." Jester choked. Johanna froze momentarily. She knew how long it had been since the girl before her had seen her family, had any contact with her mother. But from her reaction, she didn't need to guess what happened. 

She laid Jester's head in her lap and let the girl attempt to cry. 

**\-----------------------------------**

That night, neither girl slept. 

Jester curled herself into her cot and kept herself under the blankets well into the morning. Johanna stayed by her side- occasionally stroking her hair. She tried to comfort her friend. But Jester didn't want the comfort. She wanted to wallow and feel horrible just for one day. But she couldn't.

The day before had been Jester's last free day and now she was suppose to perform nearly all day.  

She regretfully dressed in a normal costume. A simple pair of white pantaloons, deep red corset top, her bells, and hat to cover her hair. She didn't bother wearing slippers knowing they would only hurt her feet more. "I don't think you should be out today." Johanna had protested, her small hands holding Jester's face. "I am sure the King would understand." But Jester only shook her head and continued to ready herself. She barely applied makeup any makeup; only her basic circles on her cheeks and bright blue on her eyes. Johanna was right though; she shouldn't be out. But she had a job to do. 

"I'll be alright." She had said more to herself than Johanna. The younger girl hesitated but only nodded and stayed behind as Jester left to the main hall. The King and Princesses would be there for the day. She had hoped the Royals of Valent would be anywhere but there. But of course, they wouldn't be. Jester became aware of that when she saw Alec walking towards the main hall. He had stopped and smiled at her. She ignored him.

"Jester," Alec  watched as she breezed by him with anxious eyes. "Is something the matter? Your eyes are red like you were crying." She ignored him. The hurt he felt was visible but she told herself she didn't care. She was told to stay away from him and not to speak with him. She would listen. 

Just as she entered the main hall, the Royals entered an opposite corridor. She quickly took her place to the right of where Princess Elise would sit. She patiently stood as each Royal entered and took their place. Princess Elise was the first to enter and bounded forward to Jester. The young girl smiled at her favorite servant and began chattering about the studies her tutor made her do. Jester tried to listen and nodded along to the little girl. She paid the others almost no attention as she performed minor tricks for Elise only. The Princess loved being fawned over and Jester did so, producing flowers from thin air and mimicking the Princess' tutor. Only when she heard a less than subtle giggle did she look up. Princess Kyra.

She was all but draped across Prince Cecil. Her arms were looped with his and was leaning against him as they sat. The girl was in love, that was for sure. Jester only caught the Prince's eye momentarily and had a vile taste in her mouth. Cecil smirked and the glint in his eyes made her feel disgusting. She quickly looked to King Henrick who nodded once. She produced a silver coin from her pocket and handed it to Elise. The Princess smiled happily and sat back in her seat. All had taken their seats and Jester could hear them start to discuss the wedding. She couldn't help but feel the slightest bit sick.

Her mother had died and it was if no one cared.

"Court Jester!" She turned and almost hissed when Cecil addressed her. "Do entertain us." She gave a forced smile and came to stand in front of them.

"I have many riddles for you today..." 

 


	7. Firewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion.

 

The next day was a dreary one. 

A sudden storm had come from the north to everyone's detest. It was June after all, the beginning of summer. It didn't really matter to Jester, she preferred rain and the cold instead of sun and heat. Johanna however wasn't much for the cold.

"Jest?" A dark head popped out of a bundle of blankets. "Do we have anything else?" The two were in the shared chamber since the King has called all activities off. Johanna had herself wrapped in her only two coats and Jester's second cloak. The older girl however only wore her cloak along with her long sleeved tunic and tights. The cold never bothered her. 

"I'd give you my cloak but you won't let me." Instead she took her lone blanket and wrapped it around the dark girl's shoulders. "Stay here while I go ask the cook for firewood." Johanna was about to object but she was silenced with a look. "Keep away from the window." She shut the door behind her and looked down the hall. There wasn't anyone in sight, but distantly two maids speaking could be heard. She quietly walked in the direction of the voices and soon came upon the women. Not meeting their eyes, she quickly walked past but listened intently.

"I heard about it from one of stable boys." Jester turned a corner and stopped to listen; her back was pressed against the stone wall. "I surely hope it isn't true. Poor Princess Kyra. The prince has already denied it but he wouldn't be the first to have a mistress." Oh no. Jester's eyes widened. Was this what the King had been talking about? Surely he had to know she would never do such a thing, especially to the princess! She shook her head, the King had to know she was not like that. She cared for Princess Kyra and would never do something like that. A shiver ran up her spine and she wasn't too sure it was from the cold draft coming in.To her left a window was left open and she moved to shut it but stopped. 

Carefully she looked out and could see down to the main court yard. Under one of the many columns she could see two figures; one dark haired and the other light. She ducked down trying not to let them see her and watched carefully. Something in her mind told her to leave, if she were caught she could be in immense trouble; she was already on thin ice. Nothing could be heard from the conversation but she could visibly see the clothing of the two. Dark brown for the brunette; the blonde wore similar with a pastel cloak around his shoulders. She didn't need to guess who, knowing the color well. She turned her eyes to the dark haired figure and was shocked when he was looking back up at her. _Caught._ Quickly she shut the window and almost sprinted down the hall to get away. She slid her hands through the cloaks sleeves and pulled her hood up. At least she could pretend no one saw her.

Only when a maid nearly collided into her did she stop walking.

"An don'cha let me catch you taking ma firewood!" The maid ran past her and Jester had to duck as a loaf of bread was hurled out the kitchen. The cook in a bad mood was never a good thing.

"Marron?" She called and carefully entered the kitchen. The cook stood there with a red face and she could see the anger evident. "I-I don't mean to bother..." 

"What!" Jester flinched when the cook spun around, her accent sounded harsher than ever. "Oh Jester darling. I'm sorry I am a bit on edge," she combed her fingers over her salt and pepper hair, "Many servants and little brats have been sneaking in and takin' me fire wood. It is only a day of cold and already everyone has turned to thievery!" Jester nodded and pulled her hood off. "Oh my! Young Jester I know ye love colors but your hair." Jester quickly explained the dye incident and and the cook nodded. "I assume you have come for fire wood but I have none lass." Jester sighed and berated herself. She should've figured everyone would go to the cook.

"Thank you Marron. Do you know anywhere I could get any? Johanna is feeling a bit dreary and sick." The guilt would always work with the cook, Johanna was after all her niece. 

The cook thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "There's the shed behind the servants quarters. But it's outside, lovely, and I don't think it'll but use and wouldn't want you sick." Jester just smiled and pulled her hood up.

"Don't worry Marron, I'll be careful." She excused herself and walked back into the hall. She couldn't help but have an eerie feeling at how quiet and empty the halls were. She turned to the right and headed to the entrance of the servants quarters. She could hear the rain hitting the stone around her but she kept walking and hoped it would lighten up once she got outside. To no such luck. She came to the outside entrance and saw the grass was flooded and the rain continuing. She was ready to just go to the room and tell Johanna to suffer but she knew she owed it to her after the performance and for last night...No. She wouldn't think about it until the day she would go to the funeral. She was the court jester; always happy and care free. Always happy. She sighed and pulled the cloak tighter around her before stepping out into the rain. It hit her face and she shivered. Everything inside her was saying for her to run back inside but she needed the wood. "Gods help me." She whispered and ran through the rain. 

The puddles splashed around her and soaked into her shoes and feet. Oh well. She passed the tree in the small court yard and turned the corner. The shed came into view and she ran faster to get to it. A horrid mistake. Before she could understand what was happening, her feet came out from under her and Jester hit the muddy ground. She lay there for a minute trying to understand what happened then quickly sat up. "Disgusting!" She wiped the mud from her face and groaned. Her cloak was disgusting and her tights soaked to skin. And she hadn't even made it to the firewood yet. "Just my luck." She muttered and stood. 

The ground was slick and she had to bend her knees to keep from slipping around. Just get the wood and try not to fall again, she thought. As she walked she could feel her hair was grimy and hoped the rain would wash it out some. Gods knows she wouldn't be able to later on. Carefully she walked through the puddles and made it to the she'd without slipping anymore. She stopped when she came to the wood seeing there was someone there. She ducked behind the shed and watched carefully. The person was tall and strong built; their rain soaked clothing stuck to them showing it off in an almost inappropriate way. It didn't take long for Jester to know who it was and almost immediately she felt a sort of malice in her. "What are you doing here?" She called out.

Alec turned his head and pushed his soaked hair from his face. "Jester is that you? What are you doing out here, you'll catch your death." She rolled her eyes and walked, very carefully, towards him, pulling her cloak tighter around her. 

"The same for you. What are you doing out here?" She narrowed her eyes and carefully bent down to retrieve two logs of wood. She would need more but gods knows she couldn't carry much.

Alec pushed his hair from his face. "The prince hates the cold." Jester nodded and started to walk away from him. She was careful walking over the puddle she had slipped in and made it back to the doorway before turning around. It didn't take much for the heaviness in her chest to stop her from walking. She needed to confront Alec; ask him why he had been asking about her for the prince.

"Hurry! I have to lock this!" The lie slipped past her lips easily. Alec looked at her through the rain and made his way towards her. Her eyes never left his face. 

"You're staring, lovely Jester." Rolling her eyes around him was becoming a bad habit. "Thank you for waiting, though," He adjusted the logs in his own arms, "it's nice seeing a familiar face here. Especially one of someone who said they would possibly become my teacher." There was that smile. "That is, if you're still wanting to." He must have seen her face fall. 

Jester shook her head. "No. I will not teach you." His face visibly stiffened and he opened his mouth to retort. "Alec, I will not teach you. I am not suppose to even be anywhere near you. If this gets back to the King, I will be in immense trouble." She wasn't going to explain further.

Alec wasn't going to pretend he didn't know why. "Is this because of the rumors going around?" Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes. "Jester, I do not believe them. Because I know they are untrue and believe me, I would know if the Prince was sleeping with someone. And who it was." It gave her little to no comfort. Even if this was true, he was only a servant in the eyes of the royals. If he were to try and defend her it was likely they would think he was apart of it too. She dare not think of what would happen then. "Please let us stay friends, if it would be allowed." To him, this under dressed clown in front of him was the only person who understood a part of him even he didn't understand. It would be hard to not pursue her in some way. 

"Keep away from me. Please. We will only see each other in the banquet hall when I perform." Her eyes pleaded and his face softened. He nodded. Jester shut the wooden door behind him and turned swiftly to walk away. Her footsteps were the only sound heard; he wasn't following her. 

Good. 

 


	8. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester is reminded of her place.

 

Hours has passed, swiftly turning into days. Jester was to go to her village and attend the funeral but after what all was happening, didn't seem possible. The rain refused to let up and rumors circulated just as relentlessly. A small part of her was glad for the rain and it causing a delay. Yes, she has wanted to see her family. Yes, she wanted to see how her sister turned out and see what became of her father. They should have been fine and taken care of since Jester was there and not with them. Any wages no matter how small she'd been able to earn went to them. That was one stipulation her seven year old mind had made sure of.

Now, she stood in the stables with the horse that the King allowed her to take. A beautiful black stallion it was and Jester was fond of it already. Johanna spoke with the stable boy about their return the in ta few days. It would take half a day to get there and half to get back; the King had allowed them barely enough time to make the trip and see her family. Only five days. 

"Ma'am may I have a word with you?" The little stable boy, no older than 12, came up to her and she nodded, leaning against a post on the stable. The boy looked shyly at her. "There has been talk of thieves on the pass to your village and the river has flooded with the rain." She sighed and rubbed at her temples. Of course there would be some kind of problem. "It wouldn't be best to leave now Miss but I know you wish to be there and back soon." He handed her a small satchel. "There is a knife in there as well as other things. Rope, a splint, just in case of an emergency. It wouldn't be right to allow you to go without it." Her scowl softened and she took the bag from his hands. Though he was only a stable boy, he was someone looking out for her.

"That is kind of you," she bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder, "and I will put these to use if need be." She pulled the strap over her head and patted it against her chest. "Thank you for the warning but do not fret, I'll be back in one piece." The boy nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks, and left her. Johanna led her own mare to where Jester stood. 

"We should leave before anyone else sees." Johanna closed one bag on her horse and readied to climb it. The rain had lightened just a bit and it was a good sign that they should leave now. If only it were that easy.

"Court Jester!" She snapped her head in the direction of the voice. A stout guard in chain mail was crossing the small path between the servants quarters and stable. The rain made a clicking sound against his armor. Jester couldn't remember if she had ever seen this guard before. "A message from the King has come for you and you are to go to him immediately." She could almost hit something; interruptions were something she loathed. The funeral was in two days and she wished to be there tomorrow afternoon at latest since they'd have to stop in the night. 

"Can't it wait till I-"

The guard quickly cut her off. "No. He said now." He handed her a scroll which she quickly took and read over. Her breath hitched and she swallowed hard.

"Johanna stay here." She took a deep breath and followed the guard. Her knees shook slightly and she wanted nothing to do but run. Run far, far away from here where she hoped no one would find her. But no such place existed in the kingdom. Inscribed on the scroll was the contract she'd been forced to sign at seven years old. In the contract dictated how her life would be from then on. Her messy signature at the bottom in black ink along with the Kings. For her to be presented this meant one of two things. She'd done something horribly wrong or she was being let go. The latter seemed impossible.

After what felt like an hour and through many corridors and twisting staircases, the guard had led her to a hall she had never been in before. It was quiet and no one else around except three guards posted at the only door at the end of the hall. "Where is this?" Her voice was timid and no one answered her. The guard knocked on the door twice before opening it. Jester stopped before the threshold but one of the three pushed her inside before she could protest. Inside she saw a single bed that was at least three times her own with silk sheets and a canopy above. She looked around and a chandelier lit the room, bookcases lined the far wall and a desk was by the lone window. This was someone's person chambers. What was she doing here?

"Thank you for bringing her here." Jester jumped as a door she hadn't seen opened and in stepped the King. Jester rigid seeing him and it clicked in her mind that this was his personal quarters. She most definitely should not be here. "You may leave, guard, and shut the door behind you." The guard did so and Jester wanted badly to run behind him and back to the stable.

"M-my Lord." She bowed at the waist and counted to three before standing against and crossing her arms over her chest. "What is it you wanted from me?" She watched as he came closer. His brown hair pulled back in a small pony tail and he tugged off his eccentric red robe. His gaze on her made her lean away. It was though he was leering at her. 

"There are rumors going about the servants, Jester. Normally, I would pay them no mind. Let the servants gossip as they do. However," he narrowed his eyes, "some keep grabbing my attention. They involve a certain court jester whom, I am sure, was told explicitly to never go near the Prince of Valent of his advisor." Jester opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a lifted hand. "I do not wish to hear your thoughts." She swallowed and took a cautious step back, trying to locate where the door behind her was. "I've told you, ordered you, to stay away from the Prince of Valent. And yet there are numerous sightings of you with him. And with his advisor. Is there something I should be aware of?" The question seemed rhetorical, yet he waited.

Jester shook her head desperately. "Your majesty I assure you that is all lies. You can ask Johanna if you wish. I've not been without her in over a week's time." Gods, she pleaded, don't let anyone have seen her with Alec the night before. They were only collecting firewood.

"Silence." His cold gaze made her shrink. "You hold in your hand the contract you signed giving your life to this kingdom, to me." She gulped and her eyes went wide. Fear filled every fiber of her being. "Have you forgotten that you can still be punished? In any way I deem fit. You've been spoiled and let be for years now." He stepped closer and grabbed her arm. Her immediate reaction was to pull back but he held on and pulled her closer.

Only once, had she been punished before. It was a beating from one of the guards for when she spilled a drink onto Princess Kyra's dress when both were still children. It had been more than enough punishment to keep her in line since then. She only now received threats of punishment but no actual act. 

The King continued his rant. "In that contract it states I can use you in any way possible. I was kind enough to let you be a court jester. Just a child could do no more than that but you've grown and are now a woman." He turned her so her back was pressed against his front and his arm wrapped around her stomach. Jester felt sick as she could feel the King 's hot breath on her neck. When Alec had asked her about one day marrying, she had meant her answer. **Never** did she want to be in this position no matter who it was. "I've seen your costumes. The way you bat your eyes and talk to the Princes' advisor. Don't think I don't have eyes watching everything you do Jester." She tried to keep from shaking and tried to pry his arms from her. It was no use.

"P-please sire. I am not doing anything with the Prince nor his advisor. I've kept my vow as a child and only serve you. I have no want, need, or intention of _ever_ being with anyone in any way." Hot tears were in her eyes and she bit her lip as it trembled. She tried to keep herself from babbling and letting her fear consume her. The King only half listened as his hand lifted her tunic, pushing the satchel aside, and touched her bare stomach. She tried to move away but only ended up pressing into him more. His hand trailed up her skin leaving goosebumps and making her feel ill. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her whole body shook; not with want or need but in fear. His hand stopped just short of her bust and she held her breath.

"Go." Abruptly he shoved her away and she stumbled onto her feet. "No whore would cry and shake as you do." She wiped her eyes and tugged her tunic back in place, wrapping her arms around her shaking form. King Henrick had no remorse or apology in his gaze. "Do be careful Jester or I will make you one. Now leave." She nodded and all but ran out of the chamber. She had no idea where she was going or how to get back to Johanna but she desperately ran. Her feet hurt and her breath was uneven as she collided into someone. It didn't stop her and she quickly ran past.

"Jester wait!" She heard a familiar voice but didn't dare stop. Alec had no time to stop her as she made a right turn down a corridor. Worry ate at him and even though she had asked him to not speak to her last night, there had to be an exception. Something was wrong and he needed to find out what. 

Jester found the hallway that led to the servants quarters and split off to the stables. Her vision blurred with her tears as she stumbled through the hall and found the doorway she needed. She burst through the wooden door and tried to keep from slipping in the rain as she made her way through the garden. A few servants that were out called for her to slow down or what was wrong but she didn't answer. When she did finally make it to the stable, Johanna was already perched on her mare ready to leave. Jester wasted no time mounting hers and pulling on her riding cloak. She was faintly aware of Alec as he had followed her. She could see him running through the same path she had. But she was not going to deal with him then. 

"Jester what's wrong? Are you crying?" Johanna reached a hand out bit Jester swatted it away. The younger flinched slightly and settled her hands back onto her reigns. 

"It is just the rain. Let's go." She held the satchel the stable boy had given her close and kicked her legs into the horses side. It whinnied and started into a gallop. Johanna speechless began to follow but stopped short. The Prince's friend and advisor she'd seen all of one time was approaching the stable.

"Wait, please!" He called and she hesitated. Johanna knew the path Jester would be taking but could barely make out her friend in the rain. The man came closer and she looked down from where she sat.  "Are you Jester's friend? The girl who performed with her the night the engagement was announced." Johanna didn't trust herself to speak, only nodded. "She came out of the Royals' hall. The one I believe led to the King's own chambers. She was crying." He was panting with each sentence and Johanna had to guess it was from running after Jester. Why had she been sent to the King's personal quarters?

"Did you see anything happen?" Her mare became antsy under her and she circled the man. "Why was Jester in tears?" She was not mute to the rumors surrounding the castle but she did try to ignore those that were the most absurd. 

The man shook his wet head. "I do not know. Last night, she told me we could not speak anymore and she was to stay away from the Prince of Valent and I. I believe..." He hesitated and it looked like it genuinely pained him to say this, "I believe the Prince is spreading rumors Jester is his mistress. He is my friend and lord but I cannot condone this. Not this time." Johanna's eyes widened and she pressed her lips together.

"Thank you for telling me." She kicked her heels into her horse's side and set a steady pace, leaving the man there. Johanna knew her friend better than anyone. She was no one's mistress and whatever the King or anyone else thought, was incredibly wrong. She only hoped nothing would come of this. For her friend's sake. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As a reference, I see Emilie Autumn circa Opheliac era as Jester.


End file.
